The Demon's Move
by Swiss Lioness
Summary: 2050,and the world is falling apart.Wars have broken out,and children are being captured to be experimented on...but what happens when one of these children turns out to be part demon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Massacre

The story begins in a village called Aldonia, year 2043.

The 5-year-old clung to his frightened mother as they both hid themselves underneath a table.

Gun shots and screams could be heard outside, along with laughter. And before long, a group of soldiers wearing blue uniforms had broken down the door.

They looked around and began setting fire to the small house. "We know that you're in here, and if we have to smoke you out, so be it!" shouted one of the soldiers.

The fire had spread everywhere, and the mother soon fled with her child, running through the smoke. Both of them coughed as the smoke entered their lungs, and before they reached the back door, a hand grabbed the mother from behind, pulling her roughly down to the ground, along with the screaming child. "Shut up, kid! We're only trying to help!" Smirked one of the soldiers, as he took the boy aside.

The mother who still lay on the floor coughed up blood as they beat her, but she refused to die. "Mother!" the boy screamed. The soldier grabbed the child and ran out of the house. But before he could escape with the boy, the mother had managed to escape the others, and attacked him from behind. The soldier only grinned, grabbing her neck and holding up.

She struggled for air as he crushed her neck. He then pulled out his gun and held it up against her stomach while saying, "You're persistent, aren't you? Well, sorry that it had to come to this. But it's for a good cause." He whispered, while pulling the trigger. The boy's hands reached out for his mother while tears started trickling down his cheeks.

She gaped, blood trickling down her mouth. The soldier then released his grip on her, throwing her to the side as if she were trash. Her black curly hair swirled around her face as she fell to the ground. Her eyes slowly closing as she breathed her last breath.

The soldier simply smirked and ran out of the house, while ordering his comrades to follow. The house was now in flames, like many others. And before long, a plane flew over it, dropping bombs, which destroyed the whole building, leaving nothing more than burning debris. The boy struggled against the soldier's grasp, biting, screaming and clawing at him, but it was no use.

"Be a good boy, unless you want to end up like your mother!" the soldier laughed. "Now come with me, you might actually be of some use..."

The boy didn't even look at the man, he only stared as the rest of the villagers were mercilessly killed by the troops. Before long, his eyes turned to an abnormal blood red colour. The only things that processed in the child's mind were thoughts of hatred and revenge. The soldier looked at the suddenly quiet boy, and asked, "Hey, kid! Why are you so quiet?"

The boy never answered, he just stared at the ground. The man kicked him for not answering. "I asked you a question! Now answer!" he shouted, but the boy had still not replied. "Bah! Forget it… pathetic brat." He muttered, dragging the child away to the military trucks. "Officer Mustang! Bring the kid over here!" called one of his comrades. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He was about to throw the boy inside with all the other children that were captured, but paused, staring into the boy's eyes. He was about to say something to the child, but instead, gasped as his head was cut clean off of his neck.

5 Years later…

"Alexandra, your father and I are going to have to leave for London soon, the military needs us to take a look at one of the children in the laboratory."

Elizabeth said to her four-year-old daughter, as she packed a large suitcase full of apparatus and research books. She was a scientist, along with her husband. Alexandra just watched as her parents got ready to take their leave, but she felt compelled to make them stay home with her. "But why? Can't they get someone else to do it?" she asked them.

Her father answered, "I'm afraid we have to dear. No one else is willing to take a look at the child. He was captured in a small village 5 years ago, and managed to kill all of the officers by-ouch!" "Robert! That's not something we should be telling her!" Elizabeth interrupted, hitting him hard on the head with her book. "Oh, sorry…" he mumbled grumpily.

"Anyways, there's no need to worry Alexandra. We'll be back before you know it!" she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "That's right. Just stay home until we come back. Besides, Grandma will be around to take care of you." Her father said, hugging her tightly before the both of them left. Alexandra just sighed, waving goodbye as they got into the taxi. She then turned away, staring at her grandmother, who was waving at the wall, "Have a good trip! And don't worry, me and Alex will have a great time together, right dear?"

"Grandma, where'd you put your glasses?"

Meanwhile

"Let me out! Let me out godammit!" the boy screamed as they locked him up in a large cage. "Haha, yeah right!" laughed one of the soldiers.

"Unless we want our heads to be rolling, like with those other soldiers you killed." The boy stared at his hands, quivering as the memory resurfaced in his mind. It had all happened 5 years ago, and he still didn't remember how he did it, but he did remember feeling of hatred in his mind. Everything he saw, just turned red at the time. And before he had managed to register what happened, ten bloody dead bodies lay before him. He shook the memory off, and began focusing on escaping this new prison that these men had confined him in.

"No need to worry kid, we'll only start cutting you up when the scientists arrive. Maybe then we'll figure out what the hell is wrong with you." The soldier chuckled.

Several hours later 

"So where's the child you've been telling us about?" Elizabeth asked Colonel Havoc, who was leading them into a large building, past what seemed to be hundreds of confinements. All of which seemed to be containing children between the age of 5 and 16 years. They were all frightened and distressed, reaching through the bars of the confinements, and screaming for help. "He's on the 17th floor, in cage number 143, so we'll take the the elevator." Havoc answered.

After several long minutes of waiting, they reached the 17th floor, and were slowly lead towards a large metal door, covered with locks. "Security is pretty tight, eh?" Robert commented.

The Colonel nodded and then took off one of his white gloves, pressing his hand against a white screen next to the door. It automatically unlocked itself, opening at a slow pace. By the time they entered, all that they could see was a large cage in the centre of the room with the number 143 on it. The three of them walked towards the cage, looking inside, but only able to see a dark figure sitting in the corner of it. "So what exactly did this child do, officer?" Robert asked, keeping his eyes on the unmoving figure.

"Well, when he was captured, he somehow managed to kill all of the ten soldiers, by decapitating them. We're still not how he managed it, seeing as he was 5 years old at the time. But It took another 25 men to hold him down, and bring him back here. And since he refuses to co-operate, we had no choice but to keep him refined, and well away from the other children. He may look human…but one of our own scientists managed to discover some abnormally animalistic bones growing from his body. Such as what seems to be a tail, and a pair of small fangs on his teeth. Both of which have grown a considerable amount in the past 5 years that he's been locked up. We don't know how this is possible, but maybe you could figure it out. Just take a few DNA samples, and see if you can find out what he's turning into."

The two scientists just stared at the man, listening intently.

"Besides, we need to make sure that we'll be able to use him in one of our experiments like the others. Otherwise we'll simply have to shoot him before he turns into that monster." Havoc finished.

"Experiments?" Elizabeth questioned. "What exactly do you need all of these children for anyways Colonel?" Robert asked suspiciously.

He turned to Havoc and waited for him to answer. He paused, but then replied, "It's nothing serious, we just capture strong and healthy children, so that some of them could possibly be used in the military some day. We need more soldiers. And we'll take the ones, who won't be of any use, back to the towns and villages to live normal lives."

The two scientists looked at one another, and after a moment, Elizabeth questioned, "Is that so? But why is it that you need to destroy so many villages at the same time?" "I'm afraid that sacrifices must be made. The human population is constantly growing and there is no other way to keep that number down. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend a meeting in 10 minutes, so I'll leave you two to deal with _him_." And with that, he disappeared from the room.

"Alright, let's get to work. I'll first set up my apparatus, and you can start reading up on the information about the boy." Elizabeth said, rummaging through her bags. In the meantime, the dark figure of the boy still hadn't moved from the corner of his cage, and when the two scientists decided to come take a closer look at him, the boy instantly turned around, facing them with blood red eyes. The two then dropped all of the things they were holding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trying to wake up

13th March 2055

It was 07:30 am, and the sound of a frustrated scream could be heard coming from the mechanic shop, on the edge of a town called Oildale.

"Ugggh…I don't even know why I still bother going to school…"

Alexandra muttered to herself, combing her matted brown hair, and falling over as she tried changing into her school uniform. "

Besides, it's not as if anyone would care if I went or not." She soon rushed outside of the empty house, throwing her heavy bag over her shoulder, not even caring if she left the front door wide open. After 5 minutes of running, she eventually reached the school house. "I'm sooo late!" she groaned. And just when she reached the school doors, she saw someone blocking the entrance. "Hey, move it! I'm already late enough as it is!" she shouted at the person, who now seemed to be walking inside, closing the doors behind him while grinning at her horrified face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted again, grabbing one of the doorknobs. But it didn't budge. "That bastard…it must have been _**him**_ again…"

she cursed under her breath. But before all hope was lost, she looked around and noticed that one of the trees in the school garden was right next to her classroom. "Hmmm…oh well, I might as well try..." she thought, formulating a plan in her mind.

3 minutes later…

All the school windows were now open, due to the number of pupils who stared in wonder as the 16 year-old climbed the pine tree with such ease.

She was wearing a pair of metal gloves with small spikes on them, helping her to keep a grip on the bark. And before long, she reached the window where her own class was. "People, make way!" she warned them, as she prepared to jump. They moved out of the way, and she landed gracefully on the inside of the classroom.

"Phew…glad that's over." She said, putting her gloves away. But before she knew it, a tall figure was standing over her head, staring down at her. "Miss James, I'd like to congratulate you..." The figure said. "For climbing the tallest tree in the school garden?" Alexandra asked hopefully, but knew exactly what was coming…

"No. For being 2 minutes late, AGAIN!" the headmistress shouted. "DETENTION!" she then handed a paper slip to the girl, who began protesting,

"Hey, wait a minute! I would have never been late if it weren't for _**him**_!" she said, angrily pointing at one of the boys in class.

"No excuses Miss James. I will not have you blame someone as well-behaved as Edward, for your laziness at being early for school. And that's final." And with that, the headmistress left. The boy that she had called Edward only grinned as he watched Alexandra sit down with a huff. He was a tall boy with black hair, and brown eyes. He stared at her for a while before he decided to try his luck at antagonizing her even more. He walked across the class and took a chair while sitting in front of her.

"How's it going idiot? You seem pretty stressed…" he said, carrying on, "maybe if you tried putting a paper bag over your head, you'd start feeling happier about yourself. I can imagine how painful it must be looking at that face in the mirror everyday." He then waited for her reaction with an evil grin. She slowly turned to face him, and he could already see the angry fire dancing in her eyes. "It wouldn't compare to the pain that you're about to feel, you jerk!" she retorted, slamming her history book hard on his head.

That afternoon… 

It was already 12:30, and Alexandra was still sitting in detention. "Bah! That jerk deserved it!" she thought, thinking back to when she gave him that bruise on his head. He was quite pissed off, and was ready to wring her neck before the teacher dragged Alexandra out of the classroom.

And so, here she was, in detention…again. All she wanted to do was go home and work on the new machines she was busy with. She was a young mechanic, and a very talented one. It had already been 6 years since her parents left for London, and a year after they left, her grandmother received a phone call informing them that Alexandra's parents had been found brutally murdered, in their own lab. And the killer child that they were meant to be conducting research on, had mysteriously disappeared.

After she heard this, Alexandra did nothing but mourn the death of her parents for 2 years, and was left alone to care for herself, since her grandmother had died of old age soon afterwards. When she turned 14, she had decided to take control of her life and become a skilled mechanic. She had no other relatives to look after her, so she took care of herself. She got over the deaths of her family, and tried her best to build a future for herself. She was a rather tall girl, with dark brown hair, and strange lavender coloured eyes.

She was often praised by people in town for her skills at fixing and inventing machines. But in school, she was treated like dirt. She didn't have many friends…only one, but that friendship didn't last long. She was always teased in class, and she didn't even know why. Not that she cared about what everyone thought of her though.

Alexandra was a very proud person, never once taking notice at the comments that were thrown at her each day, unless the antagonizer was Edward, who somehow always managed to get her to show her more dangerous side. But whenever she wasn't in school, she spent most of her time in either the park or at the mechanic shop. She had even started coming up with plans to start creating deadly weapons, in case the military ever decided to attack, seeing as their troops were spreading across the country.

But right now, Alexandra could care less about her stressful life, seeing as it was 13:45, and she still had an hour left of detention. She then yawned as the hands on the school clock moved at a slow pace. "Geez…I can't believe that I'm the ONLY person in class, who has a record of going to detention very week. But it's only because Edward always interferes. I mean, come on! What the hell is his problem? Ever since last year, all he's been doing is provoke and humiliate me." She muttered to herself, slowly closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, several miles to the north… 

"And where do you think you're going, kid?" asked one of the soldiers, as they encircled a 17-year-old in a dark alley. "You know there's a pretty big bounty on your head, and since there's nowhere else to go, why don't you just surrender yourself before we decide to kill you?" said one of the others. They were all wearing black and blue uniforms, which meant they were part of the British Military at the time.

The 17-year-old who was standing in the middle of the circle simply smirked in amusement as they attempted to provoke him. The boy simply looked up at them, putting his hands in his pockets as he said, "Well, I suppose that's all that you '_Dogs of the Military'_ do nowadays, eh? You blindly shoot and kill everything you come across. I can see why the military picks a bunch of idiots to do the work for them. You guys are just so easy to fool." The boy said, his eyes slowly glowing bright red.

He then gave them a toothy grin, watching all their guns being pointed at him. "Watch your tongue, kid! Being a wise-ass won't get you anywhere!" said one of the soldiers angrily. The boy didn't say anything, he just waited.

Just as the soldiers got ready to aim and fire, the boy chuckled and said, "I guess I could have some fun with you guys for a while...I've been pretty bored lately." "Ready…aim…FIRE!" shouted one of the officers. They immediately shot at the figure, bullets and smoke flying everywhere. And they didn't stop until they heard a scream. "Hold fire!" the officer ordered. They stopped and looked down to see that the boy had completely vanished. And instead of seeing his dead body, they saw three of their own men lying dead on the ground with hundreds of shot wounds in their bodies.

"What the hell? Where'd he go?" shouted one of the soldiers. But before they had time to react, they looked up and saw the boy in the air, leaping over them like an animal. He landed on his feet, while looking bored. "Hmmph…child's play!" the boy said, wiping the blood off of his hands. The troop then started charging towards him, but he simply ran and barged through crowds of people on the streets. The soldiers tried keeping up with him as he leapt past the people, jumping over cars and climbing over sharp fences. "Dammit…" he thought, as he looked up to see a helicopter flying right above him. Along with the soldiers who didn't seem to be giving up in pursuing him.

They chased him until he went into a tall glass building. The people inside shrieked as the tall boy barged through the doors, running past all of them, along with a troop of soldiers trailing behind. "Stop that boy! Don't let him get away!" the troop shouted, but everyone was too scared to step in and help. The people just watched as he just ran up the flights of stairs, not stopping for a breath.

He eventually came to an empty corridor. And the only thing he saw was a large glass window at the end of it. He tried to run back down the stairs, but the soldiers were already blocking his way. He growled at himself for being so careless. One of them then took out a small time bomb, and threw it right in front of the boy, who just watched the strange clock automatically cling itself to the ground that he was standing on. "Heh, you're trapped, kid. Any last words before you die?"

The boy only smirked and replied saying, "Well, firstly, there's a big flaw in your plan." "Is that so? And what would that flaw be?" the soldier asked. T

he boy's ears picked up the sound of the ticking coming from the bomb, and he turned away, simply saying, "Me." He then ran forwards, hearing the sound of bullets flying past him as he leapt through the window, along with the explosion that had been set off, most likely killing everyone inside the building. He fell through the air with large cuts on his body, but he wasn't phased at all, and luckily, landed down on a truck, although leaving a large dent on it.

"I've got to stop getting myself into these things before I really get killed…but oh well, it was still fun while it lasted." He sighed and noticed that it was beginning to rain hard, so he then slowly got up and got ready to jump off of the truck. But before he could, it started driving off in the opposite direction that he wanted to go.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking me?" he shouted in frustration as he fell backwards, grabbing onto the vehicle with his claws before he slided off. He then decided to try clawing through the roof of the truck, leaving a large, ripped up hole on it. He then hopped inside, making sure that the driver didn't see him. His clothes were drenched, so he shook himself like a dog. He then looked around and thought eagerly, "Well, well…what do we have here?" He grinned at the sight before him.


End file.
